Privateer
served as a privateer for King George II during the quest for the Fountain of Youth.]] A privateer was a person or ship authorized by a government by signed issued contracts, Letters of Marque, to attack foreign shipping during wartime. Privateering allowed a pirate to become an agent of a government and become a "legitimate pirate" commissioned in service. Pirates were issued a "private license" by the government they side with, which grants the holder rights to attack the enemies of that government. It was a way of mobilizing armed ships and sailors without having to spend treasury resources or commit naval officers and it gave pirates a way to commit piracy without fear of imprisonment. They could also be pardoned from committing illicit things such as murder and rape. History While the term "Privateer" was first documented in the 17th century, officially sanctioned pirates had been around for centuries. Privateering allowed a pirate to become an agent of a government and become a "legitimate pirate" commissioned in service. Pirates were issued a "private license" by the government they side with, which granted the holder rights to attack the enemies of that government.Pirates of the Caribbean Online In the Golden Age of Piracy, privateers were a large part of military forces at sea. Privateers were approved to attack hostile ships or forces to their commanding monarch(s), government, or private employer because of an issued contract, signed by the employer of that privateer. This contract, called a letters of marque, meant that the employer got a share of the profits in return for issuing it (usually one-fifth of the value of the captured ship and cargo).The Captain Jack Sparrow Handbook, p27 These contracts were originally called "Letters of Marque and Reprisal" and issued directly by monarchs and governments, but by the late 17th century they were issued by appointed government officials, and later by colonial governors. The term privateer could refer any of the crew members, the captain, or the ship commanded. The ships could also be referred to as private men-of-war. Privateering is often described as a form of "legal" piracy. Strictly, a privateer was only entitled to attack enemy vessels, not any vessel, as illegal pirates would. However, states often encouraged attacks on opposing powers while at peace, or on neutral vessel during time of war, blurring the line between privateering and piracy. Privateer ships were generally run very loosely. Spirits, gambling and fights were common, even if there were rules against them, particularly gambling. If a captured merchantman fails to produce enough profit from its cargo, privateers would sometimes go to robbing passengers which were usually present, while rape and ill-use were also some of the more regretful traits. was a privateer before he turned to piracy.]] During the War for the Spanish Succession, the Englishman Edward Teach fought as a privateer for Great Britain. When the war ended, King George decided to withdraw all Letters of Marque, and Teach became the infamous pirate known as Blackbeard.Walt Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean: The Story of the Robust Adventure in Disneyland and Walt Disney World, p13.The Captain Jack Sparrow Handbook, p30 The notorious pirate Calico Jack Rackham and his associates Mary Read and Anne Bonny were captured in 1720 by a group of English privateers.The Captain Jack Sparrow Handbook, p34 Many members of the cursed crew were privateers before peace-time saw the loss of their employment, forcing them to turn to piracy.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide, p34-35: "The Cursed Crew" Before the War Against Piracy, Lord Cutler Beckett attempted to employ Jack Sparrow as a privateer with the use of Letters of Marque, but they were ultimately claimed by James Norrington.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest At some point after the war, Hector Barbossa received a Royal Pardon, becoming an ex-pirate and privateer in the employ of King George II.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p45. Confident and persuasive, Barbossa had won the trust of the British Crown with a departure from his past pirate ways and a new respect for authority.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p14-15: "The British" Although he had shown loyalty to King George, his appearance as a "reformed pirate" was only part of his plan to get revenge on Blackbeard, the infamous pirate who cost him the Black Pearl and his right leg.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p16-17 "Hector Barbossa" By the quest for the Fountain of Youth, Barbossa was captain of the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]]. Prior to the voyage, Barbossa recruited pirate Joshamee Gibbs, who was once a sailor in the Royal Navy. After the quest, having defeated Blackbeard and claimed his sword and ship, Barbossa tore up his Letters of Marque and returned to piracy once again.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Notable privateers Henry Morgan, a notorious privateer of the 17th century.]] Note most pirates were originally privateers. *Henry Morgan (on behalf of England 1663-1671)The Captain Jack Sparrow Handbook, p31 *Edward Teach (on behalf of England/Great Britain 1701-1714)The Captain Jack Sparrow Handbook, p30 *Ammand the Corsair (on behalf of the Ottoman Empire)Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End: Pirate Lords Map *Eduardo Villanueva (on behalf of Spain) *Garcia de la Avaricia (on behalf of Spain) *Unnamed Spanish privateer (on behalf of Spain) *Pierre le Porc (on behalf of France) *Hector Barbossa (on behalf of Great Britain 1750) Notes and references Category:Privateers Category:British Royal Navy Category:French Royal Navy Category:Spanish Royal Navy Category:Piracy